Love Found Again
by pyroleigh
Summary: A secret child from a secret time in the new Queen of Hyrule's life, another war on the horizon. Queen Zelda only wants the lord from Crimea to help her plan out battle strategies but when he meets her daughter that idea goes up in flames... in the best possible way. One shot.


The light laughter of her daughter warmed Zelda's heart. The entire council had advised her to send the girl away the second she was born, but Zelda had been resolute in her decision to keep her child a secret from the populace. The byproduct of one of the worst times in her life, her little bundle of joy reminded her that even the darkest of days could have a happy ending.  
"Isabella what are you doing?" Zelda's amused voice filled the chamber as her eyes found the little blonde sitting on the floor with her dolls.  
"Mommy look! I made her a dress!" Isabella held out her proud handiwork as she leapt to her feet. At four years old her pronunciation was flawed but sweet, the R's sounding much more like W's. The little steps on slippered feet brought the girl before her mother and Zelda smiled at the obvious attempt at a gown with ribbon and a handkerchief.  
"She's beautiful my love," she praised her daughter as she knelt in front of her. "Now Isabella I need you to focus. What do we do when Mommy has people here?"  
"Stay in the room and wait until you say that they are gone." Isabella tilted her head, the blonde soft curls tumbling past her tiny shoulders. "Why can't I meet them?"  
"Meetings are no place for a little girl," Zelda lied as she brushed a stray curl from her forehead. "I'll send up Anne to play okay?"  
"Yes Mommy." Her little arms went around Zelda's neck and the brunette queen fought back a wave of tears.

XxX  
Ike stood in the middle of the throne room, silently taking in the stained glass windows that sent down beams of colorful light to the marble floor beneath his worn boots. Beside him stood the thin but able Prince of Altea, and to the prince's left stood his own general. War was something Ike enjoyed, so when the call came from Elincia to meet with the new Queen of Hyrule and discuss battle plans he leapt at the opportunity.  
The door behind them opened and as one the group of foreigners turned. Ike's eyes fell on the queen and he felt his breath leave his lungs. Petite without being frail, the brunette queen was beautiful. The golden earrings that dangled from her pointed ears shimmered in the light as her white and purple gown swished their way.  
"Thank you for coming gentlemen," she spoke in a clear even tone and Ike bowed his head respectfully. "You must be Prince Marth," she correctly guessed and Ike watched from the corner of his eye as the prince quickly kissed her gloved hand. She greeted his general and then turned her eyes his way. Ike stood up fully, his eyes locked on hers as she stepped before him.  
"Lord Ike of Crimea," she said and he inclined his head. "Hyrule is honored by your presence."  
"My queen sends her regards, Your Majesty." He took her gloved hand and kissed her knuckles, lingering just long enough to make eye contact once more. As he released her hand she delicately cleared her throat.  
"If you would follow me, I have asked my servants to set out a refreshing tea on the grounds." She turned to lead them away and Ike realized just how dull that sounded.  
"If I may," he spoke up before she took more than a few steps, "I'm far too new to your land and would like the chance to review the war map before the meeting with your war council. I would hate to be disadvantaged and give incorrect advice that costs lives Your Highness."  
He watched her face for tells behind the stoic mask, but all he saw was her eyes flicking to a small side passage before she nodded. "I'll have someone take you there now Lord Ike. Prince Marth, follow me." Ike watched them walk away, his eyes glued to the way her dress moved back and forth. Silence fell upon the room as soon as they left and he turned his eyes to the stained glass once more.  
"Hello!" A tiny voice caught his attention and Ike looked down to see a round faced innocent little girl. Her blonde hair fell around her pointed ears in soft curls and Ike felt a rare grin on his lips.  
"Hello to you little one. What's your name?" He crouched before the little girl, amazed by her boldness. Her bright blue eyes danced with mischievous energy and Ike found himself missing his niece and nephew in an instant.  
"Isabella, what's yours?"  
"I'm Ike... where's your mother Isabella?" Immediately the little girl grinned devilishly and let out a sly giggle.  
"I'm not supposed to leave my room. Mommy told me not to. Anne supposed to play but she doesn't play dollies right." Ike chuckled and found the little one stepping into his personal space. "You have pretty blue hair. Can I touch it?" Before Ike could say yes her little hands were poking at his scalp and tugging lightly on his hair. He knew that the Hyrule families did not have the same wild colored hair that was common in his homeland, so he let her play with it until her curiosity was sated.  
"Isabella!" A gray haired woman came into the throne room with the shout and Ike felt the little girl leap into his arms. "You know you're not supposed to bother-"  
"She's not a bother ma'am," Ike stepped in quickly. "Can you take me to the war room?"  
"The place with the pretty map? I can!" Isabella gripped his large hand in her tiny one and Ike found himself being hauled from the throne room.

XxX  
Fear gripped Zelda the moment she saw Anne step onto the green grass. If Anne was there then Isabella was not in her room. She made her polite excuses and rushed towards the older woman.  
"My Queen-"  
"Where is my daughter Anne?" Her voice was a low whisper and the woman gulped.  
"She got away from me and ran to the throne room. That-that blue haired lord was talking to her. She dragged him to the war room but I was unsure how to-"  
"I should fire you for incompetence," Zelda hissed as she marched past her and into the castle. Her feet carried her swiftly toward her destination as worry gripped her heart. Isabella was so young she would probably tell the lord who her mother was, then Lord Ike could easily tell others.  
A panicked Zelda shoved open the door and then she froze in surprise. Isabella was there, playing with a few of the horse figures on Ike's shoulder as the lord held her. He was whispering to her in low tones as he handed her another figure. Her daughter giggled and Zelda felt a pang in her chest seeing her secret child so at ease with the man.  
"Mommy says she would never stay behind in a battle," Isabella firmly told the lord and Zelda listened to Ike's chuckle with a slight grimace.  
"No matter how well your mother can fight I don't think I'll put her on the field. Besides I'm sure that Queen Zelda would miss her far too much if I did." Ike's words soothed the worried mother's fears. Isabella had not told him yet. She watched them move around the table, her daughter happily humming as Ike studied the map.  
"Lord Ike," Zelda finally cut in, "I apologize for her. Anne is supposed to keep her out of the way." Ike looked at her while she sent her daughter a look that promised no treats for a week.  
"She's no bother Queen Zelda," Ike insisted as Isabella hid her face in his shoulder. "She easily led me here and is surprisingly knowledgeable about the lay of the land. Truth be told her presence is welcome as she soothes my homesickness."  
"Do you have children?" Zelda asked as she stepped further into the room. Ike shook his head and traded her daughter one of the horse figures for an archer.  
"No but my sister has two of her own and I adore them." Isabella looked up from her hiding spot and gave Zelda a sheepish smile. "Bella," Ike spoke in a gentle tone, "where do the Zora's live?"  
"In the pretty water." Her little fingers pointed to the deep blue area of the map and Zelda felt a surge of pride. "Mommy says they can make dresses that make you breathe under the water."  
"Do you think they'd make me something other than a dress?" Ike asked and she giggled.  
"Isabella, I think Anne is looking for you," Zelda said in a warning tone and tears sprang to the child's eyes.  
"I don't want to go," her daughter's voice wavered with her tears and Zelda found herself on the receiving end of a look from Ike.  
"Please don't be mad at her Your Majesty," he said in a tone Zelda found to be tender as he tucked a few curls from her daughter's eyes. He gave Isabella a little grin and Zelda had to look away from the man being so kind to her daughter.

XxX  
Ike was no fool. The little girl was no maid's daughter. She was no stray child loose in the castle. At first he had not made the connection, but seeing Zelda give the little girl in his arms a look he had gotten many times from his mother growing up told him of her unspoken heritage. Zelda had a bastard. The little girl who was trying to make herself smaller in his arms to hide from the look on her mother's face was hers.  
Briefly he considered calling the queen out on her obvious lie, but held his tongue and played the part of oblivious onlooker. He did not understand her reasons for the misdirection, did not understand the consequences of child's existence. He held the little girl closer and turned away from the queen, his eyes going to the map on the table.  
"Bella," he spoke to the girl and she looked up at him with worried blue eyes, "please tell me about the Gorons again." The little girl perked up and began reciting a child's view of the rock eating people. He felt Zelda's eyes on his back but ignored them as he soothed the young one and made her forget about her mother momentarily.  
"I like you," Isabella proclaimed as she finished with her little speech. Ike felt her little head lay on his shoulder, felt her tiny hand play with his hair, and realized that he was already falling in love with the cute girl.  
"Isabella," Zelda cut in as she stepped up to them, "Lord Ike is very busy right now and-"  
"My Queen," a general walked into the room and froze at the sight before him. "Ah Lord Ike and little Isabella... did you get away from Anne again?" Ike felt the blonde curls move as she tried to hide once more on his shoulder and Ike felt an odd protective nature take over his brain.  
"I've been studying the map," he spoke to the general and moved away from Zelda, "and I have to say that your placement is horrible. If these people on the march are as violent as I've been told then you should have more men near their border."  
"They have slaughtered the first wave of men I sent their way," the general said in a clipped voice. Ike rolled his eyes and shifted Isabella to his other shoulder.  
"I spent my time on the journey here reading up on these people... while your knowledge is limited you do know what they value. They want to be allowed into the populace without scorn. They're tired of being treated like lesser beings. Send a party to their land of women to negotiate. No men, no threats, just the promise of fair treatment."  
"Lord Ike we've sent out letters-"  
"Delivered by men?" Ike cut off the general with a raised brow as he smoothed a wild curl from the curious eyes on his shoulder. "Send out women. They're a tribe full of them, they don't allow men within their camps... I know the history between them and your people is violent, but they are not the cause of it." Ike looked to the queen, saw her watching him with a serious expression, and spoke directly to her. "One very rare bad male from their land does not mean the world must burn. I know what he did was worse than anything your land had ever been through, but his people are not him."  
Zelda's thoughtful face fell, a flash of pain shown through her mask, and suddenly Ike knew who the father of the little girl in his arms was. He had heard the tales of the Hero, a young man clad in a green tunic, who had sacrificed himself to save his land. Ike knew in that instant why the young queen seemed so ready for war with the Gerudo. She was mourning her lost love, the father of her child she was not supposed to have. She wanted revenge.  
"Bella," he whispered to the little head of curls. Her blue eyes met his and he gave her a soft smile, "I need to speak to your mother alone. Can you please go to your room?"  
"You promised me a story," Isabella frowned at him.  
"I'll tell you many, but right now I need to talk to her okay?" He eased the girl to the ground and looked to Zelda. Holding their eye contact he spoke directly to the little one. "Tell your mother that you love her."  
"Love you Mommy," Isabella chimed in a happy voice as she tottered out of the room. Ike watched Zelda pale before he turned to the general.  
"Out."  
"Lord Ike-"  
"I said out." It was a veiled threat. Move or Ike would make him move. The general looked to Zelda before he followed the path Isabella had taken. Once the door shut behind him Ike turned to the queen.  
"You'll have to forgive Isabella and her flights of fancy, she-"  
"She's your daughter," Ike cut off the lie as he slowly walked towards the queen. "You had a bastard with your Hero who now lies dead. Why hide her?" He watched emotions flash in her blue eyes. Hurt. Anger. Fear.  
"Lord-"  
"Stop. I've gotten that warning look from my mother every day since I learned to walk. Stop lying to me about the child and face the fact that I've figured out your lie." Ike stepped into her personal space and watched as she backed into the map spread out on the table. He advanced and planted his hands on either side of her thin body. "Why hide her? Why the lie? Because she was born out of wedlock? If I had fallen on the battlefield and Elincia bore my child the people would have treated her like a gift from above."  
"She has an entire nation after her head," Zelda spoke in an angry tone as she met his gaze. "If the Gerudo knew of her existence-"  
"Ganondorf is dead. The hatred of his people died with him. They are warriors, they love battle, but now they have no demented leader. Send women to negotiate and celebrate the life you created with your Hero." Tears welled in Zelda's eyes and Ike felt the urge to wipe them away. He kept his hands planted on the table though, even as she looked away.  
"What Link and I did... she has no legitimate claim to the throne. She was born after his death, they wanted her sent away but I couldn't-"  
"Zelda," Ike spoke in a gentle whisper. The queen looked up at him quickly, no doubt alarmed by his forgetting her title. "I know that you are hurting, I know that you obviously cared about him, but this war can be avoided. Lives can be saved. Send the women."  
"You're right," she whispered and Ike decided to push his luck. He removed his left hand from the table at her side and held her face with it. Her blue eyes widened as he stroked her pale skin gently.  
"I am not going to pretend that I understand why you hid that beautiful girl from the populace, but you should have been proud to bear her. Out of wedlock or not, her father died for this land and for you. Celebrate that. She has every right to stand proudly at your side." Ike used his thumb to swipe the tear that had fallen onto her cheek. "A little girl is easy to hide but as she grows older her questions will mature, as will her desire to understand why she is something that you felt the need to hide."  
"I can't..." Zelda shook her head and Ike leaned her forehead against his.  
"There's a solution here Zelda, if you're brave enough to take it."  
"What?" The question left her lips a desperate whisper and Ike knew that he could just as easily fall for the mother as he did the daughter.  
"Let me claim her. Let her be the bastard of the Hero of Crimea. Then marry me and hold your adopted daughter's hand proudly. She'll have no claim to the throne yes, but then she won't grow up thinking her mother is ashamed of her."

XxX  
A wave of emotion had Zelda reeling. If he had not been holding her face so delicately to his she might have fallen over. He knew. Ike knew. He was not disgusted by her indiscretion. He was offering her the chance to proudly hold onto her daughter in public. He was offering what no one else had.  
"I still love him," she admitted and felt Ike's warm exhale.  
"I know. I'll not force you to lay with me. I'll not overstep that line. I'll give you your heir whenever you wish and leave you be other than that."  
"Ike..." his name was a whisper on her lips, titles forgotten as she met his steady gaze. He was serious. He wanted to do this for her. Her daughter had caused this, she knew it in the way that he held her that he was wrapped around the tiny fingers of her child. "Won't your people question this? You said yourself that you were new to this land." Ike chuckled and stepped back.  
"I'm the hero of my land, they won't question me or my child. Do this for her Zelda. I highly doubt that another man would offer himself in this way." He was right. Zelda had met many royals in her days. None were compassionate enough to be so selfless.  
"I accept your proposal Lord Ike."

XxX  
It hurt. A deep pain reared itself in Zelda's chest as she watched her daughter fawn over Ike as the man sat on her small bed. He was telling her tales from his homeland, his audience of one so enthralled she was leaning forward with anticipation. Zelda felt the ache of loneliness, of grief and despair that had kept her up most nights for the past four years. As Ike pulled the covers up to Isabella's chin and kissed her soft blonde curls Zelda realized just how lucky she and her daughter truly were.  
Ike stood from the small bed and bowed his head respectfully before he left the room, leaving her to say goodnight. She stepped forward and took Ike's former spot, a smile on her lips at her daughter's sleepy eyes. "I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too my girl," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I think you've made quite an impression on Ike there." Isabella gave her a sleepy smile as her eyelids lowered. Zelda stood from the small bed and left the room silently.  
As she roamed the halls of the castle she found Ike on a small balcony overlooking the gardens. "I think she adores you more than she does me," she called as she stepped out into the warm summer air. Ike half turned and inclined his head in greeting.  
"She's a remarkable girl, you should be proud of her." His eyes moved back to the grounds and Zelda watched him watch the glowing orbs of small fairies as they flitted across the grass. "You've suffered in silence for too long Zelda. I'd love to hear about the man behind the legends... as one myself I know there's always more than the public knows."  
Tears clogged Zelda's throat as she joined him at the railing. A warm breeze graced her skin and she shut her eyes as she remembered the young man tasked with too much. "He hated that he had to fight. As we traveled through the countryside he complained about the loss of life, the ruined homes left in the wake of a madman. He knew that he would die for the cause, but he did not want to... He never wanted to be the king nor called a hero. Link just wanted to go back to a simple life tending sheep or some nonsense when the last battle ended." Ike beside her chuckled and she looked at him.  
"I threatened to leave my country when Elincia announced my title. I wanted to just go back to being Ike, the son of a mercenary." He gave her a little grin and Zelda felt her own lips twitch into a smile. "I'm sorry that you lost him. He sounds like a good man."  
Zelda nodded and looked away from the man, mind lost in memories she had never been able to talk about. She felt Ike step closer to her and a warm rough hand took hers. Zelda looked up at him once more as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.  
"Get some rest, we have much to discuss in the morning." Zelda nodded at his words but stalled in leaving.  
"Are you sure this is the path you wish to take?" she asked cautiously. "You would be lying to the world and raising another man's daughter as your own." Ike took her other hand silently, holding both between them as they stared at each other in the quiet night.  
"I would not have offered if I was unsure. Your daughter will be mine, I'll treat her as if she came from our union, have no fear. And I meant what I said earlier and I vow it again now. There is no pressure to my bed. The only way you will be in it is if you want to be there." He then kissed both her hands and walked away, leaving Zelda to wonder what goddess she had to thank for sending her such a man.

XxX  
Zelda felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Ike stood at her side, the duo before a selected representative of the Gerudo Valley dwellers. The woman held out a ceremonial sword of peace and Zelda took it with a graceful nod to Ike who just nodded back silently.  
The second she had the sword the woman backed away and was off to her land, leaving the queen to turn to her betrothed who stood proudly with his cape fluttering in the light breeze on the grassy hill.  
"Thank you Ike," she said and he raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Without you this would not have happened. You've helped us avoid another war."  
"I feel more than well thanked," he whispered with a nod to the little one picking wild flowers from a nearby tree, her happy humming carried away with the wind. Ike held out a hand and Zelda took it before they moved to who was now officially recognized as Ike's daughter by both his people and hers. "Bella, what have you found?"  
"Look!" The little girl ran excitedly up to them and held out the colorful collection with pride. Zelda watched as Ike released her hand and scooped up her daughter before kissing her cheek. "Aren't they the prettiest flowers you've ever seen?!"  
"They're perfect," Ike assured her as they moved back to the royal guards that stood by with their horses. He set Isabella up in his saddle, instructing her to hold onto the reins tightly before he turned and helped Zelda into her own. Zelda smiled down at him as he looked up at her, a look of fondness in his eyes she could not pretend that she did not see.

XxX  
Ike stood before a gathering of people mixed up of his own and his new bride's, proud of the little blonde at his side who was far too fascinated by the flowers braided into her hair to listen as he vowed to spend his days with her mother. As he finished his vows and Zelda started on hers he locked her gaze, hoping he could silently convey how happy he was in that moment. Her lightly pink lips formed a smile as she finished her own and the gathered crowd applauded. Ike leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, which made Isabella squeal with delight. He felt her tiny body collide with his leg and he chuckled as he picked up his daughter and took her mother's hand.  
They spent the evening dancing, Ike surprised by the way she felt so naturally at home in his arms. He kept his growing emotions for his new wife to himself as they twirled and danced until the sun set. He had made a promise to her and refused to say anything to sway her.  
When they finally stopped he carried the half asleep child to her room and watched with fond eyes as her mother eased the flowers from her hair. When the curls were set free he kissed Isabella's cheek and stood up to let Zelda say goodnight. When the little girl rolled over Ike took his wife's hand and moved towards what was supposed to be their shared room. He had asked Anne to set up another bedroom for himself and the woman had been so overcome with emotion at what he was doing he had to remind her that it was a secret and to keep her tears down. The people in the castle who knew Isabella's true lineage treated him like a gift from their goddesses after that, happy to see the young girl being doted on by the father figure she never had before.

XxX  
Zelda felt as though she were floating on air as Ike walked her back to her room. He had fully stepped into the roll of her daughter's father, all while sharing stories about her real father with her at night. It was strange for Zelda to feel, but she was beginning to fall for her husband. Ike was somehow perfect and she found that she did not want to go to her bed alone.  
As they drew closer to her door he released her hand and stopped. "Thank you for letting me be a part of both of your lives," he spoke in a soft tone as she turned to face him. Zelda opened her mouth to tell him how much his actions meant to her, how he had made her feel again, but found her words cut off by a gentle kiss pressed against her lips. With that Ike walked away, down the hall to his own room, and Zelda went to her bed alone.  
Her dreams that night were of the countryside. Ike was in the distance, playing with Isabella. Zelda sat upon a blanket with a smile as she watched them. The ground shifted beside her and she looked, shocked to see Link sitting there.  
"He loves her." Link's amused voice rang in her ears and Zelda tried to blink away her tears. Link looked at her, a crooked smile on his lips. "He loves you too."  
"I know," Zelda admitted as she looked back at the duo in the distance. "He has yet to say it, but I see it in his eyes."  
"You love him." It was an observation not an accusation, but Zelda ducked her head in shame. "Why am I here Zel? Why do you feel guilty?"  
"Because you-"  
"I died almost five years ago," he pointed out as he plucked a bit of grass from in front of them. "Let me go Zel. Let me go and let him in."  
"I'm scared to," she admitted as Ike scooped her daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
"I know, but you can't live every day with my ghost in your head. He has more than proven himself to be a man I would have been proud to watch you marry... Let me go."  
"I love you," she whispered as she turned to look at him. He grinned and let the bits of grass tumble from his fingers.  
"You don't have to stop loving me to love him." Zelda glanced back to see Ike and Isabella moving their way. When she turned to say more to Link he was gone.

XxX  
Ike sat on his bed, eyes unfocused as he stared at the wall. He had not been able to find sleep that evening and had given up long ago. As his eyes traced the faint brush strokes on the stone he heard a knock on his door. He rose from the bed and moved to the door, curious as to who was on the other side. As he swung it open he was shocked to find his new bride.  
"Is everything okay?" Worry filled him as he stepped up to her. "Did something happen to Isabella?"  
"No no I..." she trailed off and Ike furrowed his brow.  
"Get some rest," he spoke gently as he turned to go back to his bed. A hand on his arm stopped him and Ike turned to see her looking at him in a way that made him want to kiss her. He had fallen in love with her over their shared time together. He wanted to show her physically and emotionally how much he cared but his promise was a vow.  
"I don't think I'll ever stop loving him," she whispered and Ike nodded as he set his face in a neutral expression. It hurt to hear her speak so fondly about Link. He knew he did not compare in her eyes, but he had hoped she would see him as his own man and not compare them. He did not want her to forget about her lost love, he just wished she could see that he cared in ways he was not sure how to express.  
"He gave me the most beautiful daughter and taught me what love was." Ike nodded once more, wishing he knew a tactful way to get her to stop. He wanted to shout how much he cared, how much he loved, but knew that she only saw him as the man who helped her bring her daughter into the light.  
"Zelda-"  
"Just because I love him," she cut him off, "doesn't mean that you mean nothing to me Ike. I know that you love me... I see it whenever you look my way. I wanted to seek you out to tell you that I do love you. You've come to mean the world to me and I love you." Ike stared at her in shock, mind almost not comprehending her words. They finally sank in and Ike pulled her to him.  
He kissed her with all the love he had to give. He whispered it as they tumbled into his bed. He showed her all night how much he cared.

XxX  
Zelda stood at the grave of Link, her Hero and first love. It was difficult to bend down to place the bouquet of wildflowers her daughter had picked for him, but she managed around her swollen stomach.  
"I love you," she said with a smile at the headstone.  
"Mommy?" Isabella's voice made Zelda turn. Her daughter had her hair back in a simple braid, a few curls poking free down the length of her back. "Daddy said to stay back but I thought you might want me here." Now five, the little girl walked up to the headstone and pressed a kiss against the marble. "Hello Father, Daddy says hi."  
Zelda laughed as Ike walked up, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Sorry love, she got away from me." Ike walked up to the headstone and laid a hand on it. Zelda watched the love of her life as he whispered in his own language to her first love, curious but not wanting to prod. He straightened up and picked up Isabella. "Take your time," he said before he kissed her tenderly.  
"What did you say?" she asked, her curiosity winning in the end.  
"I thanked him for giving me my daughter, which led me to finding the love of my life." Ike winked at her and moved on, leaving her to stare at the marble with a smile.  
"Thank you Link for the love, the life we created, and for reminding me to let go." With that the Queen of Hyrule turned to go, happy as she felt her unborn child kick. The darkest times truly did lead her to the best of them.

XXX  
So I started writing this on what would have been my Nana's birthday. When my Popo got sick with cancer he told me how he wanted my Nana to still live her life and maybe find love again. I was little, eight at the time, and didn't understand how he could want her to forget a lifetime of love. He told me that she didn't have to forget him, didn't have to stop loving him to find love again and that always stuck with me. So this is in a sense dedicated to that memory. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


End file.
